Bro
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles with Percy and Jason. Could be Jercy if you want. Overuse of the word 'Bro'
1. Chapter 1

Their swords clang as they spar on the edge of the lake, in Camp Half-Blood.

Jason, blows his fridge up out of his sweat-drenched eyes, squinting at the dark-haired boy across from him, sword hanging at his side.

He smiles.

Suddenly Percy lunged forward, Riptide just missing Jason's chest, as he steps back grace-fully **(that one wasn't meant to happen, I'm sorry.)**

Percy grins to himself as he leans on his knee, in the proposal position.

"Bro."

"Yeah bro."

"Do you have a Band-Aid?"

Jason tilted his head.

"No bro, why?"

"I scraped my knee falling for you bro."

"Can't you just go and jump in the lake bro?"

Percy frowned at Jason.

"Bro, true-loves-kiss."

"Gods, bro, just go jump in the dam lake." **(That pun was meant to happen.)**

 **Yay new story.**

 **This is just going to be a massive series of drabbles with Jercy (mostly Bro relationship, no kissing) If there's a scenario you want, leave it in the notes.**

 **Dedicated to Leky, Sophie and Emma.**

 **And you. 'specially you.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Fez.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason and Percy were sitting at the 'Big Three' table that had been set up in Camp Half-Blood, so Jason, Nico and Percy could sit together instead of being alone.

"Bro?" Percy looked over to Jason.

Nico groaned and leaned back, bumping shoulders with Will Solace, who looked around and smiled gently.

"Save me." muttered Nico and Will laughs.

"Are you the sun?"

"No bro, why would you ask that?"

Percy leans across the table to look Jason in the eyes. His hand shifts to be a few centimetres away from Jason's.

"Because my heart melts whenever you're around."

Nico made a quiet gagging noise. "This is the third time this week, guys."

Jason took Percy's hand and they stared into each others tear-filled eyes.

"Bro." Jason's voice was higher than usual.

Annabeth looked over and began to laugh.

Nico turned around on the bench and hugged Will from behind, inducing squeals from the Aphrodite table.

"Kill me..."


	3. Chapter 3

**For you, Lindsey7618AsAwesomeasPercabeth, bro.**

Percy pulled Riptide out of the stuffed dummy and turned to look at Jason who was on top of Mrs 'O' Leary, hugging her.

"Bro. Do you lift?"

Jason raised his head, Percy had obviously thought this one out.

"Yeah, bro. How did you know?"

"Because you lift my heart whenever you're around."

Jason rolled off Mrs 'O' Leary, clutching his chest.

"Bro."

"Bro."

They began running towards each other, arms outstretched, they met in the middle, hugging each in the manly way men do.

Piper wandered into the sword-fighting arena, if it wasn't too busy, she could gut a few dummies.

She immediately saw Percy and Jason locked in an emotional hug.

Her inner Aphrodite came out, even though her boyfriend was currently cuddling another dude.

She pulled the small Nixon camera her dad had given her out of her skirt pocket and snapped several photos of the two, before smiling and walking away.

Her sisters would go crazy over this.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy awoke to a gentle tapping on his cabin window. Blearily he stood up and peered out.

Jason grace stood there, shivering slightly, he smiled as Percy opened the door and let him in.

"Bro, it's dark why-"

"I never need to see the sun again, bro."

Percy scrunched his nose up. It was too late for this. "What, bro why?"

"Because your eyes light up my world."

"Bro."

There was a silence where they both stared deep into each others eyes.

"Okay dude it's late. Night." Jason stood up and walked to the door.

"Night bro."

 **It's late now. Go to sleep everyone.**

 **I'm probably writing too much. I'm waiting for the annoyed barrage of emails, of people who keep being woken up by their phone bleeping at the stories or having to go through every single one.**

 **Sorry?**

 **Fez.**


	5. Chapter 5

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON!" Screamed everyone they all burst out from random places from around his cabin.

There was scream, just as Jason realised Leo was missing.

Said Repair Boy fell from the ceiling clutching at the air, a broken harness around his chest.

Reyna slowly lowered herself on a wire from the roof, which supposedly was the plan for Leo.

"She cut it." Leo pointed at her childishly.

"It's my fault you're an ungraceful-" Reyna spat as she swept her cloak around her, but a small smile graced her lips. **(How many times can I say Grace?...)**

She stepped up to Jason and handed him a package bound in purple ribbon.

"From Camp Jupiter."

"Me next!" Squealed Percy, letting go of Annabeth's hand after squeezing it one last time.

"Can we not have any 'Bro' moments, please?" Nico asked, from next to Will Solace.

Jason was 50% sure the hoodie he was wearing was Will's. **(Four W's... I need to stop interrupting the story...)**

The card Percy handed him was big and blue with 'Bro' scrawled on the front.

There was a box Sello-Taped to it, wrapped carefully in lightening blot paper. Jason had a feeling Annabeth had helped.

Jason unwrapped it as Percy and the rest of camp watched.

It ended up being a small rectangular box.

Jason opened it to reveal a black metal watch with several smaller faces inside the big one: one for the days, years, months, milliseconds and a stopwatch.

He was grinning until he realised it wasn't working.

"Bro," he started, ignoring the whimper from Nico, "It's not working?"

Percy stepped closer to him and put a hand on his chest, looking only a slight bit up at him.

"That's cuz when I'm with you, time stops bro."

"Bro." Jason's voice cracked as he pulled Percy into a hug, blinking back tears.

"ARRRRRGH!" Nico fell to his knees, yelling at the sky in mock horror. He pulled on the strings of his hoodie, closing the hood.

Jason gave him the finger behind Percy's back with a slight smile.

Will smiled down at his boyfriend with a small smile, patting his head.

"Love you, bro."

"Love you too, bro.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy yawned and half-stumbled into the mess hall. Rubbing his eyes, he sat down at the Big Three table. He waved at Annabeth who smiled back, surrounded happily by her siblings.

"Bro, I had the sweetest dream last night." Jason said around a mouthful of toast.

"Every second I spend with you is a sweet dream bro." Percy said, without missing a beat. He grinned up at Jason.

Nico, who had literally just walked in, spun on his heel and walked straight back out.

 **Somehow this fic turned into Jercy eternally annoying Nico.**

 **Less Nico or more Nico?**

 **Fez. (It's too late to be thinking straight... Let me work on some gay fluff.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy frowned at the glazed doughnut on his plate.

Jason looked up from where he was reading 'The Fault in Our Stars' over a cup of coffee.

"What, bro?"

(Nico didn't look up from the pounding heavy metal music that was drumming through his ears. It had been Will's idea and Leo had made the MP3 player.)

"This is one of my biggest fears, bro."

"What? Doughnuts?"

"No. If I woke up as a doughnut one day..."

"You would eat yourself."

Percy nodded solemnly.

"I wouldn't even question it."

Jason put the worn paperback down and clasped Percy's hand.

"We'll get through this bro. I won't let you go all evil."

"Thanks bro."


	8. Chapter 8

"You know what bro?"

They were sitting on top of the lava wall, enjoying the sunset.

"What, bro?"

"If I was a cat, I'd spend all nine lives with you."

Percy clutched his heart, "Bro."

"Are you morons done? I want a go before it goes dark." Annabeth yelled up.

"Be right down sweetheart!" Percy called jokingly, leaning over the edge.

Then he looked up at Jason, a concerned look on his face.

"Actually, now saying that, going down with probably be suicide."

"Stay with me, bro."

"Always. Bro."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup, kiddos. It was around 23 degrees today (that may be cold to some of you guys, but I'm used to rain.) I have a half day on Thursday, so I will update then as well.**

 **We were in drama and this guy was showing my friend how to fake-punch and he slammed his head back to exaggerate it so she could do it, but one of his friends was right behind him and he head butted him really hard in the jaw. (does anybody read these?)**

 **Also, if there's a scenario that you want me to do, the cheesier the better, leave a review.**

 **Hope you guys have had a great day!**

 **Fez.**

Jason bounded across the grass to Percy, who was teaching a group of first-years about sword-fighting.

"Bro!" he cried breathlessly. He had just run from the Aphrodite cabin. He had been talking to Piper, when he thought of a great idea.

Percy whirled around, a smile forming on his face. "Bro!" his voice getting higher.

Several eleven year olds raised their eyebrows.

"Um, practise sparring. No stabbing, anyone dies and I will eat your s'mores later."

There was a muffled 'We get s'mores here?' and they all turned around to do as he said.

"Bro, I can show you the world." Jason was 75% sure one of the kids behind had started humming the song from Aladdin.

"Dude, show me."

Jason grinned and pulled a mirror from behind him, it was the size of his head.

He held it up to Percy who looked at his reflection then over the top of it, frowning slightly, "bro, wh-"

"You're my world, bro."

Percy eyes filled with tears as he took the mirror from him and handed it to one of the kids next to him. She instantly begun to check her hair.

"Bro." they hugged, Percy burying his head in Jason's shoulder.

The new demigods stood at their side awkwardly, staring at the hugging boys.

"IT'S OKAY!" Screamed Nico from just a few meters away, they all jumped.

He still had his headphones in, taking to wearing them non-stop except for when he was with Will or out of camp.

"THEY DO THIS A LOT!"

One of the campers, standing closest to Nico, winced and nodded slowly, giving him the thumbs-up while backing away slightly.

Jason lifted his head slightly, as Nico bleeped away into the eternal abyss of the space between matter and time, a place of shadow and fear, where monsters prowl and rave at the edge of light.

He was probably in Australia or something.

"He's like that a lot too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you guys think you would send your kids here or Camp Jupiter?" The seven, plus Reyna, Nico and Will, were on the beach of Long Island. The sun was going down and faint whispers of the campfires songs were drifting over to them, followed by the smell of s'mores.

"I'd like to live in Camp Jupiter," Piper started, "But I would send them here in the summer."

Reyna nodded, "That would be preferable if your children are as formidle as you. The cohorts would be torn apart." They laughed.

"i'd like to adopt." Nico spoke up suddenly, from where he was curled up of Will's lap reading a book.

Will smiled down at him, his fingers twisted in his hair.

"What about you?" Jason directed the question at Annabeth, who was leaning on Percy.

"Dude, we said we would take them to Camp Half-Blood. We agreed!" Percy said, looking at Jason, betrayed.

"Our kids? We aren't married, bro!"

There was a tiny sigh from Nico, but as Will was the only one who looked down at him - the rest absorbed in 'Jercy's' domestic- he was the only one who saw his small smile.

"Bro, we're a little married."

"I know, I love it."

Annabeth exchanged a glance with Piper. "Where did we go wrong?" she asked softly, a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess who is going to update for the first time in a month? Me!**

 **The following chapter has innuendos (in ur end-o... I'm so sorry) and swearing.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Fez.**

Nico knew he was screwed the second he walked into the mess hall and saw Jason's shit-eating grin.

He considered turning around and walking straight out, but he was hungry and Thursday was Cheeseburger and Pizza day.

He had left his headphones at the cabin today, worried that he would go deaf the amount of times he had stuffed the plastic desperately into his ears.

"Hi?" he said as he sat down. Percy smiled at him, his green eyes innocent. For the first time in forever, Nico knew he wasn't playing anything.

It would be Jason who delivered the soppy 'Bro' comment today.

"Hey Nico, you can shadow-travel, can't you?" Jason grinned, he obviously had thought this one out thoroughly.

"Can I at least have some food first?"

"Can't you?"

Nico sighed. He was regretting his decision to abandon his headphones. "Yes."

Jason turned to Percy, his eyes crinkled at the edges.

"Now, I don't need to know how to shadow-travel."

"Why, Jason?" Oh of course Percy was going to play along.

"Because you make me come everywhere." Jason winked, and Nico felt his last shred of innocence being ripped from him.

"Too far. Grace! Too far!" Nico shrieked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Swearing in like the first three words.**

 **This was meant to up yesterday, sorry.**

 **Hope you guys have a great week, (summer holidays in two weeks!)**

 **Fez.**

"Get yo shit together, we're going to da beach!" Leo burst into Cabin Three, where most of the Seven (Frank and Hazel were at Camp Jupiter, seeing as they couldn't leave it alone for very long), plus Thalia, Calypso, Nico and Will hung out, most of the time.

"Yay!" Percy jumped up from where he'd been leaning on Annabeth and jumped in the air.

The rest slowly got up, trying to battle the ferocious heat.

"Whoop-de-do." Nico was in a black vest top and black jeans. The rest were in shorts and T-shirts. Will was trying to get Nico to at least roll up his trousers, but to no avail.

Leo skipped over to Calypso and linked arms with her, reaching out to grab Piper's arm.

"C'mon Nicks! To Spain!" He cried. Nico scowled at Leo and slowly stood up.

"Why am I transporting everyone?"

Leo attempted to touch Thalia and Annabeth with the same foot to try and link them all up.

"Because you can. Now go, I want ice-cream."

After a few minutes of everyone checking everyone was there and touching Nico, he closed his eyes and concentrated on taking them all to a beach they had visited briefly whilst on their break from defeating Gaia.

It was harder to control his powers in summer, less shadows meant less power. His traveling skills had improved since the transportation of the statue, and shadow-jumping 11 people was nothing compared to the Athena Parthenos.

They appeared in the slight shade of a palm tree and Leo whooped and ran straight for a small ice-cream van, leaving a smiling Calypso to wander after him, the almost non-existent breeze playing with her hair.

The remaining ten walked down to the sea edge, Percy having to drag Annabeth away from instructing little children on how to make their sandcastles sturdier.

They paused for a second making eye contact with each other before racing to get into the water, kicking shoes off and (finally, in Nico's case) rolling trousers up.

Percy ripped his shirt off, diving under the water and coming back up, spouting a stream of sea water out of his mouth. He had decided to let himself get wet, the water cooling him down. Surprisingly, no matter who your dad is, you cannot control sweat.

Thalia frowned at him, "You do realise there's whale sperm in there, right?"

Will kicked off the sea floor and floated on his back.

"Whales' penis is usually too big to fit into the female, and so 80% of the sperm does end up in the ocean. Seeing how big the whale is, it would be normal for them to have one hell of a lot of sperm."

 **(This is mostly right, I don't know how much doesn't end up in the female- or male, i guess whales can be gay- but it's a lot, and couple that with sewage, fish blood, mould, algae, sweat, mud, sand, fish and human puke and dead things, why the hell do we go to the seaside?)**

Percy stared at them, the water spout dying down so he was half-dribbling it out.

"How do you know that?" Nico asked, from where he was, knee-deep in the shallows.

Will glanced at him sideways and smiled awkwardly.

Jason, meanwhile, was staring at Percy's chest.

"Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"You got nice abs, bro."

"You think, bro?"

Piper and Annabeth were already face-palming, Thalia watching them with one raised eyebrow.

"Are they usually like this?" She asked.

Nico's eyes grew wide with the recognition of someone who felt the same way as him. "You have _no idea_." He said.

"Totally, bro."

"Thanks bro!"

"No problem, bro."

Nico cringed.

There was an extra wave of water as Jason and Percy chest bumped, laughing manically.

Thalia sighed. "Well, it's never too late to join the Hunters."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back with more bromance!**

 **Hope you're all having a great day (other British people, hopefully the rain will stop)**

 **Fez**

 **(I call you guys kids, because I feel older, even though it is possible I am the youngest person involved in these stories. I'm going to start differing group names now, so they may be... strange.)**

"Hey, bro, you hungry?" Jason called over to Percy. They were hanging out in the Jupiter cabin, waiting for Piper and Annabeth to finish teaching some first-timers knife combat.

Since the war, the Jupiter cabin had undergone a massive transformation, Jason installing a microwave, mini fridge, toaster and cupboards in a corner. He picked up a packet of Poptarts, cookie dough flavour.

Percy looked over at Jason, a slow grin spreading over his face.

"Be right back," he laughed as he ran out the door. Jason raised an eyebrow after him and toasted two packets.

When Percy came back, he was just putting them on a plastic plate.

He heard the door slam open against the wall, turned and Percy stopped running just a foot away.

"Sir." He bowed mockingly and raised his hand. A plate was balanced on his palm, full of... Staplers?

Jason raised both eyebrows, glaring at Percy with all the force of the thunder god.

"I was two!" He yelled, as Percy giggled manically, the Stolls joining in from where they stood, filming the scene from the door.

Thalia burst into laughter too, when Percy told her.


	14. Chapter 14

Jason and Percy stood just outside of the sword fighting arena, waiting for the last few campers to run over from their cabins.

"Right, before we start, these swords are blunted, this does not mean you can pretend to stab someone. If anyone pretends to stab each other, they will go head to head with me and suffer humiliation." Jason lectured before walking into the arena.

Percy snorted and when Jason turned away pretended to lunge after him with his sword. The campers giggled and Jason turned around and mock-glared at Percy, who attempted to look innocent.

Jason glanced at Percy's feet, which were still in a fighting stance.

Percy smiled sheepishly and shuffled a few steps away from Jason.

"Tie your shoelaces, bro." Percy glanced down confused, and blinked back up at Jason.

"I wouldn't want you to fall for anyone else." He winked and stepped forward to plant a big kiss on Percy's cheek.

He had only just stepped back when a slobbery Frisbee hit him in the back of the head.

Nico screeched from across the arena where he'd been playing with Mrs O Leary.

"No PDA! There are children!"

Seconds later, the oversized hell-hound charged into Jason, sending him into Percy who immediately fell over, looking for her Frisbee.


	15. Chapter 15

The sky was overcast, despite the weather spells.

Zeus had demanded a day dedicated to his powers, after his momentous part of the Gaia War, (he hadn't really done much, but would you go against the wishes of the Big Z?)

Therefore, instead of the normal sunshine and shorts, the sky was rumbling and rain lashed at the windows.

The Apollo cabin practically locked themselves away, Nico following Will for what would probably end in a make-out session. Percy was huddled in the Poseidon with the entire Seven.

He was leaning against Annabeth, feet up on Piper, who was sitting on Jason. Leo was trying to tickle Piper's feet, which were drawn up beside her. Hazel was scolding Leo, while Frank was watching them and laughing softly.

Percy was playing aa Specially-Modified-by-Leo-No-Monster-Phone, where suddenly he looked up, his eyes shining.

"Hey bro?" he said, sitting up. Annabeth cracked an eye open and sighed.

"No PDA." she half-laughed and closed her eyes again.

"What, bro?"

"Do want to know why the sky is so grey?"

Leo looked up and frowned.

"Zeus wanted a day to be dedicated to him and his powers... Wait, is this their weird bromance thing they have?"

Piper turned her head, tucking her feet away from his reach. "Well yeah. They're referring to each other as 'bro'."

Leo gave her a look and she smiled sweetly back.

"Why bro?"

Percy reached a hand out and cupped Jason's cheek, staring deep into his eyes.

Piper leaned away from them, staring at the ceiling, whistling softly.

"Because all the blue is in your eyes."

Jason's eyes widened. "Bro, that's beautiful."

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

**WHO WANTS TO KNOW SOMETHING GREAT? ITS THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS LITERALLY TOMORROW. AFTER TWO HOURS OF SITTING ON A ROCK HARD FLOOR LISTENING TO A MIDDLE-AGED WOMAN BABBLE ON ABOUT HOW FAR WE HAVE ALL COME THIS YEAR, WE SHALL BE FREEEEEE.**

 **When are you guys getting a summer holiday? (Bad luck Australia and New Zealand.)**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Fez.**

"Hey Perce?" Jason yelled from across the green. A dark head poked itself out of the Poseidon cabin window.

"What?" he seemed half-asleep, despite the fact it was half one in the afternoon.

"Do you want to go to Camp Jupiter? The rest are going for Hazel's birthday."

"Well, I'm Greek..." Percy started, leaving the window, but reappearing in the door. A few other campers came out of their cabins, chuckling at the two.

Jason tilted his head. "I'm aware?"

"But for you bro, I can be ROMAN-tic."

And he left the door, presumably to get dressed, after blowing a kiss at Jason.


	17. Chapter 17

Jason flung himself into the seat opposite Percy and leaned forward on the table, staring at Percy who looked up as he sat down.

"He-"

"If you combine dude and bro, do you get brude or dro?"

Nico huffed through his nose. "Some relationships would have deep, philosophical debates about the universe and dragons, but no, you two have to talk about combining weird-ass names."

Jason smiled distractedly at the smaller boy. Percy leaned forward, his brow furrowed.

"Brude sounds like prude and dro sounds like... What about duro. Like duo, because there's two of us and dude and bro."

Jason's eyes shone.

"Bro, that's brilliant."

"Thanks, bro."

"Now we can be duros." Jason gestured weirdly with his hands.

"Yes, we shall be duro's and stand united against the forces that conspire to fell that."

Nico scoffed. "Wow, that was like three big words n there, Perce. You feeling okay?"

Percy stuck his tongue out at Nico like the mature 16-year-old he was. "Dark forces, see bro?"


	18. Chapter 18

"HEY BRO!" Hollered Percy Jackson across the mess hall. Jason craned his neck around and smiled.

Percy slammed himself down in his seat, grinning wildly. Grabbing his refilling cup, he took a swig and looked at Jason happily.

Nico leaned back, a small smile edging its way onto his face. He had grown used to the corny pick up lines. He took another bite of his pizza, wondering what it would be this time.

"Let's play Titanic, bro! You'll be the ocean and I'll go down on you." Jason smiled demurely, eyes flicking to Nico who was choking on his pizza.

"Too far, no no no." He wheezed.

However, Percy smiled even more evilly. "I don't know, bro. I'd rather play house," Nico was whining quietly, hands clamped over his ears.

"You'll be the door and I'll slam you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sup guys. New chapter DEDICATED TO THE EPIC LORD OF POTATOES FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW THAT YOU SENT ME, I ALMOST CRIED I LOVE YOU!**

 **Also, go and check out my other story, Types that has drabbles with Nico and Percy.**

 **Hope you guys have a great day/night!**

 **(PS: IT'S HARRY POTTER'S BDAY!)**

 **Fez.**

Jason heard Percy coming before he saw him. Pounding footsteps echoed on the marble steps outside his cabin and the door slammed against the wall with a crash.

"Bro!" Jason jumped. He stood up from where he had been sitting on his bed, IM'ing Thalia.

Thalia waved a hand at Percy. "Hey Kelp Brain. I'll leave two alone?"

She readied a hand to swipe through the mist, looking at her brother.

"I'll call you back tomorrow?" He asked. Thalia nodded, saluted and disconnected the call.

Jason went from sitting on the edge of his neatly made bed to sprawled across it.

Percy, panting and sweaty, held up a hand as he doubled over.

"Where'd you come from?" Jason said dryly, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Swordfighting class, and ran here."

Jason chuckled and pushed himself off the bed, going over to the small kitchen area.

"Do you want a protein shake, bro?" he called over his shoulder.

Percy was lying on his bed, breathing heavily.

"Nah, bro." At Jason's questioning glance, he smirked.

"You're the only one who gives me strength, bro." And he sucked in a deep breath and sat up, arms out.

"See? Five minutes of being near you and I'm good to go."

Jason just grinned.

 **ALSO, DOES ANYONE KNOW ANY GOOD COLOURS/TIPS TO DYE BROWN HAIR?**

 **I'm sorry I'm in a full caps lock mood.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so this is a random idea I had and I strung a few more pick-up lines in.**

 **I've noticed the whole 'Calling each other Bro' has dwindled, so now it'll be Bro and Corny Pick Up Lines.**

 **There will be a sequel to this!**

 **In a week :)**

 **Have a great day and enjoy!**

 **Fez**

"Hey, bro?" Jason grinned, sitting down at the Big Three Table. Percy turned around, grinning. "Sup bro."

"At least let me leave first." Complained Nico, stuffing three cheeseburgers into one pocket. His plate summoned three cans of Diet Coke and Jason tutted.

"Nico, your teeth are going to rot."

"Weren't you about to tell Percy something?" Nico sighed, stepping out of the bench.

"Oh yeah. Bro, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

Nico froze, slowly turning back to Jason with a 'Oh my Gods, did you just say that?' look.

Percy looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"No, but it hurt when I fell into Tartarus." He almost whimpered. Jason's eyes widened.

"Oh gods, Perce, I'm so sorry-"

Across the room, the washing-up sinks exploded, soaking the Athena and Ares cabins. Annabeth's head snapped up, her eyes going straight to Percy.

He struggled to his feet, face pale.

Annabeth was rushing over, glancing at Jason with confusion, but not malice.

She and Percy left, leaving a guilty Jason and a frozen Nico.

"It... Wasn't your fault." Nico said, sitting back down. Will was leaning back slightly as a comfort.

Jason only felt slightly better. The fourteen year old didn't tend to comfort people, let alone lie. So, maybe it was true.

Jason leaned back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Eat." Nico said behind a cheeseburger, pointing it at Jason's half eaten slice of pizza.

"He'll be okay."

 **SHOUTOUT TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SAID STUFF ABOUT THE HAIR THING!**


	21. Chapter 21

I've written the next load of chapters, so this story should be finished by September.

Have a great day (It's 00:21...)

Fez.

A day later, and Percy hadn't come out of his cabin. Jason was feeling more and more guilty with every hour that passed.

Checking he had the gift he had brought for Percy, he gave waiting and ran from the Zeus cabin to the Demeter cabin, trying not to look at the Poseidon cabin with its closed blinds and shut door.

"Katie?" He called, walking through the door. It was empty, most campers in activities.

Katie waved through the open French doors, her hands covered in soil and her hair was pulled up in a red scarf.

"Hey."

"Jason!" She greeted warmly, running her hands under a tap in the wall. Jason walked out and looked at the small garden, full of colours and herbs.

"Do you have any roses?" He asked.

"What colour?" She grinned, pointing towards a corner of the garden, where multi-coloured roses grew in neat bushes.

"Blue?"

"For Percy, right?" Jason winced, they were, of course, but she probably could've been a bit more subtle.

"Yeah?" Katie laughed as she cut a few of the biggest blooms off.

"Heard what happened. It's okay. He won't blame you for it."

Jason could only nod as she tied the flowers together and handed them to him.

"These won't wilt for about three months. That will be ten drachmas." She smiled. Jason stared at her.

"What?" He blinked dumbly.

Katie laughed, more of a cackle and shook her head.

"It's free, don't worry. And remember to apologise."

Jason nodded and ran back through the Demeter cabin, clutching the stems.

Sprinting towards to the Poseidon cabin, three campers leaped out of his way, including Leo who whispered 'Meep meep' as he raced past.

Jason smashed his fist against the wooden door, knocking repeatedly.

Percy peered out, dark circles under his eyes, but otherwise looking okay.

"Bro. I am so sorry."

He was holding the roses behind his back and when Percy didn't slam the door in his face, he slowly brought them out.

"Bro, I got you some broses." He said, looking carefully at Percy's face as he gazed at the blue roses.

"Bro, you read my mind." Percy's lips flickered up in a smile. He reached to the windowsill next to the door and pulled out a bunch of daffodils, tied with a length of string.

"I got you some daffodudes." he grinned properly, the smart-ass Percy coming back.

He stepped back and Jason walked in. The bed was unmade, and Annabeth was curled up in an armchair that had been pulled next to the bed, reading.

She glanced up at the two boys, holding the flowers and smiled gently.

"I'm being chucked out, right? I'm expecting flowers too!" She joked, closing her book, 'I'll Give You The Sun' and walked to the door, looking into Percy's eyes for a long second, then turning her grey eyes to Jason. He bit his lip nervously, and she smiled again, her eyes saying 'You're forgiven' clearly.

She walked out after placing a kiss on Percy's cheek, who blushed.

"I also got you a gift." Jason said as he perched on the edge of Percy's bed, looking up at the dark-haired boy, sitting in the armchair.

"What for? If it's for yesterday, I over-reacted-"

"And I blatantly named one of your triggers. Anyway, it's for our bronniersary in a few weeks." Jason interrupted, holding out a small rectangular box to Percy.

Percy opened the box, to reveal two silver anchors on a leather cord.

"Anchors?" Percy frowned, glancing up at Jason, who couldn't help grinning.

"So our broship won't float away." Jason leaned forward and placed his hands on Percy's shoulder, looking into his eyes, that were glimmering with tears. Percy clutched his chest.

"...Bro, that's beautiful."


	22. Chapter 22

Piper ran up to Percy, owl feathers - courtesy of the Athena cabin - bobbing in the plaits of her hair. Percy was walking past the cabins from the mess hall to his cabin, surrounded by twos and threes of other campers.

"Have you seen Jason? I need him to-" She cut herself off at Percy's deepening frown.

"Who the hell is Jason?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Very funny. Seriously, if he's hiding from me, tell him I will find him and kill him for breaking my freaking-"

Percy looked down at her, honestly confused. "I don't know who Jason is. One of your brothers?"

Nico poked his head out from the Apollo cabin next to them.

"They've pretty much forgotten each others names. They only answer to Bro now."

Piper looked at Percy in disappointment. "Percy, where is... 'Bro'?"

Percy's face brightened and he smiled, leaning towards Piper in conspiracy.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but he is hiding from you, because he broke your-"

"I'm aware of that, but where is he?"

Percy bent his knees to whisper directly into Piper's ear.

Nico watched in vague interest from his window.

"In that bush." he said, in a stage whisper, pointing two feet away at a bush.

Piper cleared her throat. "You have thirty seconds, Grace."

There was a quiet 'Meep' and a blonde blur shot from the bush, screaming "YOU SUCK, BRO."

Nico sniggered from the window, as Piper chased Jason jokingly, not bothering to use her charmspeak.

"Yeah, dick."


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a prompt for Lindsey7618AwesomeAsPercabeth who asked for this like a month ago. Sorry.**

 **I won't update for the next few days, on account of family stuff.**

 **Also, I got a cactus. Which I have now named Cas(tiel)**

 **Have a great week!**

 **Fez.**

Percy wandered into the Jupiter cabin, an iPod hanging out his hoodie pocket and headphones dangling around his neck.

"Bro?" He called, glancing around the cabin. There was a thump and the lights flickered. Percy looked up, confused, to see Jason tied in a complex pattern of knots and multi coloured rope.

"Bro, what the Hades are you doing up there?"

Jason pulled a face. His arms were free, from the elbow down and his legs and chest were completely immobile.

"Y'know... Hanging Around?" His eyes lit with the fire of insanity as he did an open mouthed grin and pointed finger guns at Percy, who mirrored it back to him, bent backwards slightly to see his friend.

They laughed for a few more seconds, before Percy wiped his eyes and the laughter vanished from his face.

"But, seriously."

Jason offered a wan smile. "The Stolls tied me up."

Percy sighed. "You fell for their pranks again? Bro, I know you've only been here a month, but you really should know this. I'll go get Leo. He knows this stuff and Travis and Connor aren't gunna help."

He was walked out the door, pulling his headphones up to cover his ears, unable to hear Jason's final shout.

"Leo's in Camp Jupiter though."

"Back soon!" He yelled back, oblivious, as the opening chords to 'Under the Sea' began to play.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I meant to post a notice saying I wouldn't update, but stuff got a bit busy. It was my birthday, then I went on holiday to Lincolnshire (pretty damn rad, there was a parrot place and I named all the ones that landed on me, which led to me calling a red bird Luci (fer) )**

 **Hope you guys had a great weekend too, and sorry again.**

 **Fez.**

 **(This is based off a Tumblr post, so may be familiar)**

Jason was slumped at the Big Three table as Percy sat down, a massive bite already taken out of his bacon sandwich, fiddling with his black-rimmed glasses in his hands.

"What's up, bro?"

Jason looked up at Percy, pulling a face.

"I don't know, bro. I just kinda feel like my glasses ruin my facial structure."

Nico raised both eyebrows, his mouth comically stuffed with chips.

"Nah, dude, they're fine." Percy swallowed his bite and immediately took another.

"You think?" Jason put his glasses on again and looked quizzically at Percy.

"I know, bro." Percy covered Jason's hand with his own.

"Not as good as your face, bro." Jason smiled, finally picking up his wrap.

"No one's face is as good as yours, bro."

Nico swallowed and looked helplessly at the sky.

"I am literally the straightest person at this table." he groaned.


	25. Chapter 25

**Well guys, these are the last few chapters. Another... Five or so?**

 **I apologise for not updating over the last week. It was my birthday then I went on holiday. Anyway, new chapter yay.**

"Nico!?" Jason yelled across the green in front of the cabins. Nico turned around, already sighing.

Much to his chagrin, Jason and Percy were running at top speed towards him. He turned back to where Jules Albert was waiting in the Bentley, but he figured he could jump in the second they started 'bro'ing

"Yeah?"

"Can we hitch a ride with you?"

"Percy has his license taken away."

Nico sighed and opened the door so they could get in.

"Why?"

"Because we want to get some more Poptarts."

Nico sighed even harder and dragged a hand down his face, getting in the car after Jason.

"I meant how'd his license get taken away."

"Well," started Jason, glaring at Percy. "He was driving and there was a deer in the road that he didn't notice. He was singing along to the Frozen soundtrack."

Nico noticed Percy was steadily getting redder and redder.

"So I yelled, 'Percy, deer!' And what did you say?" Jason turned to Percy, a small smile on his face as the older boy hid his head in his hands.

"I said, 'Yes honey.' "

When they finally got to the nearest town, Nico had passed out from laughing and Percy had almost combusted from how much he was blushing.


	26. Chapter 26

**This is the last pre-written one. I have three more prompts. O.o**

 **Long silence, I know. My mind is occupied with the last week of summer and if I can get a train ticket to a flea market without someone calling the police...**

 **Have a great day, and be sure to leave a review!**

 **Fez**

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? IRRUMABO VOS ISPE!" Jason roared as he stepped out of the Poseidon Cabin, both middle fingers up.

Entire cabins flocked to their windows as Percy Jackson walked out after him, dolphin noises spewing from his mouth.

"I CAN'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND YOU, DICKWAD!" Jason almost screamed, his normally calm face twisted in anger.

Percy took a deep breath and lapsed into a New York account, adding in a 'fucking' and 'shit' after every other word.

"Fuck you, with your fucking perfect hair and fucking powers and shit!-"

Annabeth and Piper came running up, followed by the rest of the Seven and Nico.

"Percy!" Yelled Annabeth, standing in front of Percy, while Piper led Jason a few more feet away, trying to calm him down with charmspeak.

"What happened?" She calmed her voice.

Percy started screeching in dolphin. He just sounded like when someone cursed in Spongebob and they censored it with a dolphin.

Jason started shouting again from a few meters behind them.

"He insulted pigeons!"

Annabeth facepalmed, stepping away from Percy.

"Oh my _gods_ , guys."

 **I just feel like Jason would be very possessive and emotional about pigeons. 'Piper, Piper look at the pigeon! Look it has half of Percy's sandwich! Piper, can I feed the pigeon!?'**


	27. Chapter 27

Percy strutted into the mess hall, heading straight for the Big Three table.

Nico sighed, but after three months, he had gotten used to the utter idiocy of his cousins.

"Hey bro." Oh gods, he was going to go straight into the pick up lines.

The entire room turned around, eagerly awaiting the joke.

"When I'm near you, I undergo anaerobic respiration because you take my breath away." Percy had delivered the line while looking into the distance, face screwed up as he attempted to remember the correct words.

When he was done he looked down at Jason with an adorable expression, his puppy look in full force.

Jason stood up and looked Percy deep in the eyes.

There were a few seconds of silence until Leo muttered 'Is that it? Are they just gonna stare at each other?'

Everyone glared at Leo until he sunk down slowly in his seat until only his eyes were visible.

"Well then, bro. I'll just have to give you mouth-to-mouth."

Nico face-palmed.

The camp up roared.

 **THREE MORE CHAPTERS! Well two, but the last one is split in two.**

 **I got some new cushions yesterday, one of Castiel facing the sunset with the angels falling around him and another of just his trenchcoat, tie and shirt.**

 **I also found out people use more than one pillow are more likely to be lonely and depressed. (I have eight.)**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Fez.**


	28. Chapter 28

It was a sweltering hot summer day and the entirety of Camp Half-Blood were either sunbathing or wallowing in the lake. Chiron had warned everyone to wear sun lotion and drink lots, but despite that, several people had been admitted to the infirmary from dehydration.

Percy was charging a dollar to campers to be doused by water and was raking it in.

Nico was huddled in Will's shadow, dressed in rolled-up jeans and a black vest.

As the sun began to set and the campers began to breath in cooler air, Jason strutted up to Percy and everyone around them instantly went silent.

Nico reflected on how dependent the campers were on Percy and Jason's stupid game, before leaning in to hear what they would say.

"Hey, bro?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Are you coming to the barbeque tonight?"

Percy looked around at Jason from where he was soaking campers, still lined up for their few seconds of relief. "What barbeque?"

Jason leaned into Percy's ear and the camp strained forward in fear of missing the line.

"Where I put my meat inside your grill." he whispered sultrily, snaking an arm around Percy's waist.

The teenagers shrieked in recognition of the pun while Percy went bright red.

 **Two more chapters... I have been saying that for the past five.**

 **In recent news, I have started school, realised what a** _ **complete idiot**_ **my Science is (In Year Seven, he stuck his hand over a Bunsen Burner, which is** _ **fire**_ **to show us it was hot and went on to snatch his hand back, declaring 'Oh la la'. Today *while waving around scapels and sharp objects and pointing them at the poor kids in the front row* 'These are dangerous. Do not point them at people')**

 **Hope ya'll are doing okay, remember to have a drink, sit up straight, and my PM box is always open.**

 **Fez.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so today I had Technology and I was sitting next to this girl (she likes FOB and MCR, she's awesome) and she complimented my Pride badge and I accidently called her MCR badges 'rad' (I started saying that ironically but it's kinda stuck.) so i made a vow never to speak again, because i was close to bashing my brains out on the table.**

 **Couple of minutes later, I was leaning on my hand and** _ **all**_ **of my fingers cracked, I jumped and she started laughing.**

 **Then we had PE together and I muttered 'I'm here, I'm queer and I want to go home' guess who heard?**

 **I swear to god I am never making eye-contact with her again.**

 **I hope you've all had a great day, and if you haven't, then I'm really sorry *sends virtual hug***

 **Fez.**

Percy looked up from where he was brushing the saw dust around in the arena. Chiron had told him, that if he was teach then he might as well clean. And no amount of: 'I killed Gaia! And Kronos! And I went to Tartarus!' would change the centaur's mind.

"Hey bro!" Jason yelled as he walked into the arena. Percy grinned and shaded his eyes, leaning on the broom.

Jason came and stood next to him, surveying the setting sun as it glimmered across the water in the Sound.

After a few seconds of silence, Percy turned to Jason with a wicked smile.

"Hey, bro?" Jason turned, a placid smile on his face.

"What, bro?"

"Are you a broom?" Percy grabbed the broom he was leaning on and swiped the broom straight into Jason's knees, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Because you sweep me off my feet."

Jason laughed from where he sat in the sawdust, but it vanished after a couple of seconds and he cupped the back of Percy's knee and pulled it towards him. Percy didn't notice, his head thrown back in mirth until he almost fell on top of the son of Jupiter.

Percy's arms wind milled wildly before he overbalanced and landed, almost straddling, on Jason.

His hands were planted either side of his head and his hips were by Jason's stomach.

They froze like that, both of them trying to come up with the best pick-up lines.

 **Next chapter up tomorrow, AKA the last chapter** ** _ever_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the awesome reviews yesterday.**

 **I may write another Jercy story, with even more bro, seeing as I found like three hundred more bro posts.**

 **Today, I walked into the wrong classroom, integrated myself into the seating plan and logged in to a computer before realising I was in the wrong class, ran across school, found myself in the wrong classroom again (I ran for the first Year Nine class I could) and when I arrived in my actual classroom, I was late and found how utterly s**t at Art I am.**

 **Hope ya'll had a great day.**

 **Fez.**

Nico Di Angelo strolled into the sword-fighting arena, spinning Mrs O Leary's Frisbee on his index finger.

He came into here each night, to play with the hellhound and put her to bed. Sometimes, if she wouldn't sleep and he couldn't, they would travel through the shadows together, visiting far-flung places Nico was still too weak to try on his own.

But just as he walked through the massive wooden doors, studded with bolts, he heard: "Is that a sword in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

He whipped his head around, already knowing what he was going to see. But what he had anticipated was far better than the sight he saw.

Percy was pinning Jason to the floor, their faces weirdly close. Percy was laughing, while Jason was smiling up at the boy on top of him.

"What the _FUCK?_ " The son of Hades screeched, waking up the cabins who had gone to sleep early.

The two boys snapped their heads to look at him, wide eyed.

In total sync, they looked at each other, a few inches between their faces, and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I- I guess, you fell for me!" Jason gasped, tears streaming down his face.

Percy rolled off Jason and looked up at the darkening sky, through watering eyes, the scandalized screams of Nico and clamouring of other campers arriving on the scene. He wheezed with laughter, unable to stop.

"Oh GODS Seaweed Brain, what have you done?"

"Bet you it was 'cause of the 'Bro' thing!?"

"Jason?"

"I ship it!"

Trying to catch his breath, he sat up, looking at the other campers.

Will was draped over Nico's shoulder, smiling as he tried to calm his boyfriend down.

Leo bent over with laughter, at everyone else's faces.

Annabeth and Piper were trying to look disapproving, but they knew it was a joke and giggles kept bubbling through their facades.

All the campers, who Percy knew by name, were looking either confused or amused at the scene.

His hardly contained laughter overflowed again and he had to lie down again.

High in the velvet sky, stars began to come out, a Huntress running along the horizon.

Laughing and laughing and laughing.

He was _home._

 **Hope you'll enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked writing it.**

 **Maybe leave a review?**

 **And watch out for more Bro II, as it will coming in the near future (AKA, in about two years when the folder I store Bro ideas in completely breaks my computer.)**


End file.
